Ooo high
by Drops-of -Jupiter92
Summary: Join the gang as they go threw the high school life as normal teens. ((All human! Tittle still in process, I will rename later))
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Okat theres a few thing you need to know before reading this, first here are the ships I will be shipping in this story. MarshallXFionna, MarcelineXFinn, CakeXJake, and if you want to see any other ships just tell me and I'll look into it. You also need to know that everyone in this story is human. Also this is my first story where I made it in someones POV so it might not be that good. I'm better a writing in 3rd person.**

***Beep Beep Beep!***

I groaned as the sound to my alarm clock woke me up, sighing I slam my hand on it, turning it off.

"Marshall lee! You better be getting up!" I heard my moms voice from down stairs call out. If my alarm wasn't annoying enough.

"Yeah Mom , I'm up!" I shouted as I threw my blankets off me and began my week day morning routine. I Took a shower, put clean clothes on, brushed my teeth, grabbed my back pack and walked down stairs grabbing an apple for breakfast.

"Ugh! Did you have to use up all the hot water, Marshall!" My younger sister complained as she stormed into the kitchen. Well I guess I can't really say younger. I'm only ten minutes older then her, we're twins but don't let that fool you, we're two totally different people.

"Calm down Marcie, we all know where this fight ends" She just rolled her eyes and shoulder bumped me as she walked by. Don't get me wrong me and Marceline are actually really close but in the morning its like we're two lions fighting over a piece of meat. "Bye mom!" I waved bye as I followed my sister out the door and into the cold. Shoving my hands into my coat pocket and zipping my coat up to pretty much my face, I turned to Marcie "Man! Why can't it be summer already!."

"Man up tough guy, your girl friend is here" She said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow a little confused but sure enough I felt something jump on my back. Looking up I meet the eyes of my hyper adorable girl friend, Fionna

"Marshy!" She called out as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek

"Morning Fi! You seem energized this morning."

She jumped off my back and walked beside me "Yeah well me and Cake stopped at Dunkin Donuts. To be honest she needs more then one cup of coffee in the morning." She pointed at her sister who was slugging behind us mumbling something, that most likely had to do with me.

Me and Cake don't really get along that much, shes kinda the overprotective older sister type. Witch I can somewhat respect, being an overprotective sibling myself, but I been dating Fi since middle school and we're now in our sophomore year of high school you'd think she would back off all ready. Thank god shes one grade ahead of us. I'd hate to have her in any of my classes.

"What are you looking at Vampire boy!" She spat at me. Okay so the whole 'Vampire boy' thing is just her being cocky. Me and Marcie have really pale skin so we burn pretty easily in the sun so on those really bright sunny days if we want to go outside we need to put on a shitload of sunscreen or just stay hidden from the sun but apparently we're known as the Vampires of Ooo high school.

"Don't flatter yourself, I was just checking to make sure we weren't being followed by some beast that feeds off of the souls of small children." I spat back but before she could reply Fionna punched me in the shoulder pretty hard. "Owww! Fi! She started it!"

"Yeah, well I'm ending it!" She glared at the two of us before running up head to greet Marceline.

I sighed as we made it to the bus stop. Today was going to be a long day, I can already feel it.

I was walking to my first class witch was biology. "Ugh this class blows!" I said as I took my normal seat next to Finn.

Finn was one of my best friends who was so in love with my sister, it was kinda funny because she likes him to but neither of them have the balls to ask the other out. "Hey Dude!" he greeted me

"Hey Finn, did you do the homework last night? I kinda forgot...again" Finn just rolled his eyes as he took out his book and handed me his homework.

"Thanks man! I owe you!" I quickly copied it before the teacher came in.

"Okay class, settle down and pass your homework to the front" The teacher said as she walked into the room.

I handed Finn back his homework and passed my copied paper up. Then I continued my daily morning routine by putting my head on the desk and ignoring what the teacher was yapping about.. Finn will explained everything later and by explained I mean he'll do the homework and let me copy it again.

***  
My next class is not going to be as easy going since the only person I have it with is Marceline. She doesn't let me be lazy, ugh! I hate History!

After an hour of the most boring class me and Marcie were now on our way to gym witch was both our favorite class since all our friends had it with us. Walking down the hall I growled angrily as we passed the football team, I grabbed Marceline's arm and pulled her a little closer to me as the the biggest jerk on the team and Marcies ex boyfriend glared at us

"Marshall." She whispered a bit annoyed "I'm fine! I'm pretty sure Ash wont ever bother me again."

I still didn't loosen my grip till they were out of sight. I didn't trust that jackass. Marceline started dating him our last year of middle school and at first he seemed like an okay guy but freshmen year he just turned into a total jerk! We all told her to leave him and if she didn't I would take matters into my own hands, which I wasn't really going to till I accidentally found out what he was planing on doing to my sister that night. Lets just say I freaked and beat the shit out him and told him if he ever came any where near my sister again I would make sure he died slowly and painfully.

"Marshall!" My thoughts were interrupted by my Fionna hugging me as I walked inside the gym. "Marshall, you seem tense. Are you okay?" She asked as she looked up at me

I sighed and ran my hands threw my hair "Yeah I'm fine babe, I just passed the foot ball team down the hall." Giving me a quick "Oh" she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the small group of our friends.

"Marshall!" Bonnibel who was in my group of small friends, waved as me and Fionna walked over.

"Hey Bonnie" I greeted her with a smile.

"Didja hear, there's a new student and she has this class with us" Finn stated

"Great! Ugh I just hope its not anther preppy cheerleader" Marceline said as she crossed her arms

This caused Bonnie to scoff and look angrily at Marcie "And whats wrong with cheerleaders!?"

Okay so here's the thing, Marcie and Bonnie are friends I guess but they fight to know end! You see Bonnibel is the head cheerleader and is always preppy and happy. Marcleine is more of tomboy, she likes rock music she plays the bass and like pulling pranks. So yeah they tend to fight a lot.

"Nothing, its just that one is enough for me." Be fore Bonnie could reply the teacher walked in

"Okay class. I'm going to take attendance and a simple "here" would be nice" He said as he pulled out his grading book to read off our names.

"Marceline Abadeer." "Here"

"Marshall Abadeer." "Here!"

"Bonnibel Candi" "Here"

"Fionna Cooper." "Here"

"Finn Mertens." "Here"

After he read off our names we kinda toned him out while he listed off the others. "So where is this so called new student?" I asked as I looked around the gym.

"Okay class, today we have a new student joining us." Sure enough the new girl walked over to the teacher. "Meet Felicia Pines"

"Hey everybody, umm you can all just call me FP." She said giving a small wave.

Well She deffs doesn't look like a cheerleader, I mean don't get me wrong shes really good looking, but she doesn't look like the preppy type.

"Hey new girl! you can come hang out with us!" Finn called out and FP walked over to our small group

Wrapping my arm around Fionna, to hint I'm already taken, I ask "So FP how you liking our small town of Ooo, so far?"

She shrugged "Eh, its okay I guess. I come from a large city so moving to a small town kinda blows."

"Don't worry you'll get use to it." Fionna said with a smile.

"Anyways, let me introduce you to the gang. I'm Marshall and this is my girlfriend Fionna." I said as I gave Fi a small kiss. "That's Finn over there and beside him is my sister Marceline." I lean in a little closer and whisper to FP "Watch out she bites."

Fp just laughed and Marceline who totally heard me, growled out "Marshall! I'll kill you!"

I just laughed to "See! Haha anyways and that over there is Bonnibel."

"You can call me Bonnie!" She said as she walked over to FP.

"Okay class! I want you all to do 5 laps around the gym as your warm up."

Fun fun...

After gym we all had lunch! Man I'm starving!. I took my normal seat next to Fionna and wated for the rest to show up

Soon enough the whole gang was there . "Marcie..." I crossed my arms as she sat down without a tray. "How come you didn't get lunch?"

She just rolled her eyes at me "Because I'm not hungry! I'll eat something when I get home."

"Fine but if mom and dad find out you skipped lunch again you're going to be in trouble." She just stuck her tongue out at me.

ignoring her I sigh realizing I still have 4 more classes before I'm released from this hell hole!

**AN/ The next chapter should be more exciting. Possibly more action or whatever. Oh and I love cliffhangers so be prepared for those in the future! **


	2. Chapter 2

I was heading to my last class of the day, witch was science. Science was okay but I never liked the fact I had to sit alone at my lab table while everyone else got someone to quietly talk to. "Yo Finn! We all still hanging at your house after school?" Marshall asked me as he ran up to me

"Yeah dude, I'm sure my mom wont mind, see you after school!" I waved before walking into my science class. When I walked in I saw the new girl sitting at my lab table? Ha! I'm not alone anymore

Smiling to myself I took my usual seat "Oh good, I don't have this class alone." Fp said as I sat down

"Hey I'm just happy I don't have to sit alone anymore."

She let out a little chuckle. Man I must sound like a total loser. "Glad me being here makes you happy."

When the teacher came in she passes out the assignment for the day witch in my opinion was easy!

After 20 minutes I completed it and since it was Friday the teacher usually lets us have the rest of the class to talk quietly

"Wow this was wicked easy" Fp said as she put her pen down.

I looked over at her surprised. This assignment usually takes the rest of the kids more then half the class to complete. "Wow, glad I'm not the only smart kid in the class anymore"

She laughed softly as she looked at me "Your funny Finn."

"Thanks! Hey, since we have some time why don't we get to know each other better. Like what kinda stuff your into and family life."

She nodded "Okay, I'll go first. I used to live in a large city with my mom and dad but 3 years ago my mom died, my dad kinda took it bad and I guess I did to cause' after her death I took a strange liking to fire. I was kinda of an outcast my whole life And Just recently my dad got a new job here in Ooo so we had to move. witch I didn't mind, get to start fresh you know?"

Nodding I say "Yeah, and sorry to hear about your mom."

"Thanks, so what's your story Finn?"

"Well, I lived In Ooo pretty much my whole life. I live with my adoptive parents, my two adoptive brothers and my two adoptive cousins."

"You were adopted? What happened to your birth Parents?"

"They died when I was just a baby so I don't really remember them but I love my adoptive family"

Fp then looked over at the clock then back at me "Well we have an half an hour to kill so tell me about your family."

I smiled "Okay. So me and my older bro Jake are really close, always have been. I'm not really close to my other older brother though."

"What about your cousins?"

"Well their 5 and 6 but yeah I guess I can say I'm close to them to."

"Awww that's nice. Why do they live with you though?"

"My aunt and uncle died in a car crash so my mom and dad took them in, their good kids though. Their names are Nepter and Beemo."

"Nepter and Beemo? Those are some weird names."

I laughed a little having to agree with her on that one "Yeah, my aunt wanted them to have names that were one of a kind."

"Well mission accomplished, but I like it, I like different. Do they ever miss their parents though?"

I shock my head as I frowned "Well, Beemo doesn't remember them that much cause' he was 3 when they died and as for Nepter, well he doesn't remember anything from the first 4 years of his life. He was in the car when his parents got into the crash..."

"Oh my gosh, poor little guy."

"Yeah, its also the reason why he only has one arm. But hes that happiest little kid you'll ever meet." I said the last part with a small smile "Hey! You wanna meet them? The gang is coming to my house after school today, your welcomed to come by if you want."

"That would be so cool and all but my dad wants me to come straight home today, maybe some other time."

I nodded as the bell rang. Whoo! We get to get out of this hell hole! "Okay."

"Bye Finn." She waved bye before walking out of the class room.

When I walked out side Jake and Cake were the only ones there, Usually I wouldn't mind but they decided to sit there and make out the whole time! "Bro! Please."

Jake looked over at me "Oh, sorry brother" He said as he wrapped his arm around Cake, who giggled at him. Bleh!

"Hey Finny boy." Marceline said as she walked up behind me with Fionna

"Hey Marcie!" I smiled widely. Man she is so amazing.

"Finn? What's up with that goofy smile?" Fionna asked

"Oh ummm heh heh, Nothing." I said blushing a bit

"Your cute" Marceline said with a smirk causing me to blush even more

"Alright kids, me and Cake are off to her house so bye." Jake said as him and Cake walked off

After Marshall and Bonnie showed up we all made our way to my house. When we got there I threw my back pack on the ground , as did everyone else.

"Mom! Is it okay if Marshall, Marceline, Fionna and Bonnie stay over for a bit?"

"Sure thing sweetie." My mom yelled back

"See, I knew it would be fine. To the basement?" Everyone nodded and we made our way down to my finished Basement.

Me and Marcie took a seat on the couch, Marshall and Fionna sat in the lounge chair and Bonnie sat in the single chair across from them. We watched TV for about an hour, just talking about random shit.

"So then I punched him square in the face! And he's been afraid of me since!" Marshall said with a laugh

"Then mom grounded you for a week!" Marceline and I both laughed

"Shut it Marcie!"

"Finn! Finn! Finn! Finn!" I heard my name being called and sure enough my two little cousins came running down the stairs. "Finn! Look what I learned!" Beemo beamed as he karate chopped Nepter on the head "Beemo chop!"

"Owwwww! Beemo! You said you would do it on someone else and not me!" Nepter complained as he rubbed his head.

We all laughed at them "That's cool Beemo but next time do that to Jake when he's "Kissing" Cake."

"Yeah! It gross when they kiss" Nepter said as he stuck his tongue out

"Hehe okay Finn! I can do that!" Beemo smiled as he climbed onto my lap

Nepter then walked over to Marceline and lifted up his arm"Up?"

Marceline smiled as she picked him up and placed him on her lap "You are so adorable"

Nepter smiled as he whispered something in her ear

"Oh he does now?" She grinned as she looked over at me.

"Nepter? What did you tell her?"

"Nothing" He smiled innocently as he jumped down "Come on beemo! retreat !" They both then ran back up stairs.

I then looked over at Marceline who still had that grin on her face. I then looked over at everyone else who were also staring at me with a grin. Why am I the only one who is lost here? "Okay, whats going on guys?"

"Come on dude! You can't be that dumb, can you?" Marshall said

"Apparently I can."

"Finn, just tell Marcie how you feel about her. The cats already out of the bag" Fionna said

I blushed deeply as I looked at Marceline "I ummm I well ummm..."

Marceline just laughed at me "Finn, you don't have to get all mushy with me, and yes I will go out with you."

I looked up at her surprised. She really wants to go out with me!? I can't believe this! "R-Really?" I asked sounding like an idiot.

"Yes Finn, really" She smiled and I hugged her before leaning in and kissing her deeply, causing everyone to scream "Whoooo! Go Finny!"

I just flipped them all off.

**AN/ Sorry for the long wait! I just want to than everyone who reviewed the firt chap! You guys rock! And sorry, I just had to add a human Neptr and BMO, :) I personally think they would be adorable in human form. And now that the first two chapters are done I can start with exciting chaps! Possibly drama and action. **


End file.
